Once Upon a Time Machine 2-10: The Walking Dead
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Missy has brought everyone who died in Storybrooke back to life as Cybermen, including Cora, Peter Pan, and the Snow Queen. With these magic Cybermen she has become unstoppable, but that won't stop the Doctor, Clara, and the heroes of Storybrooke from trying to stop her anyway.
1. Missy's Victory Day

_I do not own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time. Only this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Missy's Victory Day

It was finally over. The town had been saved yet again. Ingrid the Snow Queen cast her deadly spell, but fortunately, it was broken by Emma and Princess Elsa. Soon afterwards, Elsa and her family returned to Arendelle. With the Snow Queen dead, everyone felt like they could finally relax. However, Rumplestiltskin was still quite tense. He had the Sorcerer's Hat, but could not do anything with it. He needed the Dark One's dagger in order to free himself. Unfortunately, he did not have it. He gave the real dagger to the mischievous Time Lady Missy after striking a deal with her that saved Baelfire's life. However, that was back when they first rescued Henry from Peter Pan, when Neal was still alive. Missy had never used the dagger at all, but he was pained by the knowledge that she had it. Mr. Gold stood at the front counter of his shop. Belle was in the back room taking inventory of their items. Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation that he had felt many times before. The dagger was calling him. The Dark One was being summoned. Against his will, Mr. Gold was consumed by a cloud of magic smoke and disappeared from the Pawn Shop. He reappeared in the Storybrooke graveyard and was greeted by Missy in her purple coat and dress, holding the dagger.

"The day is finally here." Missy said. "Like I told you all those years ago. You are on my side."

"Not by choice." Gold said.

"Oh cheer up." Missy said. "After all, it's my victory day."

"Why?" Gold asked. "Why now? What have you done?"

"I raised my army of the dead." Missy said. "The dead came back to life as Cybermen. I was handing them over to the Doctor quite nicely, but he didn't want it. How rude of him. Then Clara's boyfriend destroyed them all."

"Some victory." Gold said. "You had an army of Cybermen and you lost all of them."

"I lost all the ordinary ones." Missy said. "I teleported here to go through with my real plan. Clara's boyfriend used science that connected all my Cybermen to destroy them. Science has no effect in a place where magic exists and this is the only place on Earth where that is true."

"I don't understand." Gold said.

"Look up." Missy said. The two of them looked at the sky and saw black storm clouds moving in. "This rain will fall on Storybrooke and raise the dead. They will be infused with real magic and will be far harder to destroy. There are some very special people who've died in this town. I'm bringing them back to life as my own special magic Cybermen."

"Who?" Gold asked.

"Cora, Peter Pan, and the Snow Queen just to name a few." Missy said. "They'll all be under my direct control. This is my victory day Dark One. I'm glad you're here to share it with me."

* * *

"She's alive." The Doctor said to Clara Oswald inside the TARDIS.

"What are you talking about?" Clara asked. "We just saw her get disintegrated by a Cybermen."

The Doctor and Clara had just been in a graveyard in London and watched as Danny Pink destroyed all Missy's Cybermen. They then watched a Cyberman kill Missy, or so they thought.

"We watched her teleport away." The Doctor said.

"So where is she now?" Clara asked.

"The TARDIS is locating her. She'll have nowhere to hide without her Cybermen." The Doctor said. Then, the Time Lord looked at the screen and all his hope for catching Missy vanished. "Oh no."

"What?" Clara asked.

"She went to Storybrooke." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"The black rain." The Doctor said. "She only used it on non magical parts of the world before. Now she's going to bring the dead of Storybrooke back to life."

"Then it will be even easier this time." Clara said. "I'll use magic to rip her Cybermen apart."

"You're not getting it." The Doctor said. "She's bringing magical people back to life as Cybermen. Those Cybermen will have magic powers as well and they'll be under her control. If anything it will be harder. I don't think she'll try the same thing twice. By that I mean she won't try to give me her magical Cyber army. She'll keep it for herself and commit atrocities across the universe. We can't let that happen."

The TARDIS then materialized near the town line of Storybrooke. The Doctor and Clara stepped out onto the black road amidst the vibrant green trees. However, they saw black storm clouds in the sky and noticed that it was starting to rain.

"We're too late." Clara said.

Missy was raising a magical army of Cybermen.


	2. Rise of the Dead part 1

Chapter 2: Rise of the Dead part 1

The Doctor and Clara left the TARDIS parked at the town line. Clara used her magic to teleport herself and the Doctor to Main Street. Everyone in Storybrooke had gone inside to avoid the rain. So, the two time travelers walked into Granny's, where they knew they'd find people to talk to. The room inside Granny's went silent when the Doctor and Clara walked through the door. No one was expecting a visit from them today. They knew well enough by now that the Doctor almost always only showed up when there was danger afoot. The Doctor and Clara noticed Emma, Regina, Henry, Hook, Mary Margaret, David, and a baby sitting at a large booth together and walked over to them.

"Doctor!" Mary Margaret said with a happy tone. "It's so good to see you. This is my son Neal."

"Neal?" Clara asked. "Did you name him after Baelfire? Where is he?"

"He...died." Emma said. "He was killed by the Wicked Witch."

"Zelena." The Doctor said to himself.

"You know her?" Regina asked.

"All too well." The Doctor said. "But that's a story for another time."

"Why have you returned?" Hook asked.

"To warn you and ask for your help." The Doctor said. The Time Lord then turned to address the entire room and spoke loudly. "The black rain outside is not ordinary or magical. It's science. Time Lord science. A mad Time Lady is using it to bring the dead back to life. However, these are not your old friends and family coming back for hugs and kisses. The rain makes the dead return to this world as Cybermen."

Only a handful of people in the room had encountered the Cybermen before and knew how dangerous this situation now was.

"What's a Cyberman?" Ruby asked.

"Metal men from across the universe." Emma said.

"They're dangerous killers." Regina said.

"How would you know?" Leroy asked.

"We encountered them briefly in New New York on our way back from Neverland." David said.

"These Cybermen are different than those ones." The Doctor said. "We'll need powerful magic to defeat them."

"So what do we do?" Dr. Hopper asked. "It's not like we can make the rain stop."

Just as he said it, the rain outside stopped completely. Everyone peeped their head at the window and saw no traces of Cybermen outside.

"I don't see any metal men." Mother Superior said.

"Do you have a graveyard?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Regina replied.

"Then that's where they are." The Doctor said.

* * *

Missy and Mr. Gold stood inside the Storybrooke graveyard. They watched as metal hands and arms started to rise out of the dirt. The bodies of the dead had been converted into Cybermen. Missy smiled, for her magic Cyberman army was now rising.


	3. Rise of the Dead part 2

Chapter 3: Rise of the Dead part 2

"We have to get to the graveyard." The Doctor said from inside Granny's.

"I'll take us there." Regina said.

Regina then waved her arms. Then, a cloud of magic purple smoke consumed herself, the Doctor, Clara, Emma, Hook, and David, transporting them all away. She left Mary Margaret behind to watch Henry and the baby. She also left the rest of the town behind as per usual. Meanwhile at the graveyard, Missy and Mr. Gold presided over a large army of Cybermen that had risen from the graves. Everyone that ever died in Storybrooke now reappeared as a Cyberman under the direct control of the Master. Missy also held the Dark One's dagger, which she used to control Rumplestiltskin. Soon a large cloud of smoke appeared a good distance away from Missy and the Cybermen. Then, the Doctor, Clara, Regina, Emma, Hook, and David appeared.

"Oh Doctor." Missy said. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come after all."

"Stop this." The Doctor said.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Regina asked Mr. Gold.

"She has my dagger." Gold replied.

"You know Missy?" Clara asked Regina.

"Yes." Regina replied. "She's been a thorn in my side a few times back in the Enchanted Forest."

"I have more power now than I ever did back then." Missy said. "In addition to the Dark One's dagger, I have this."

Missy then opened her other hand and revealed that she was holding something of great magical power. It was the Eye of Birth, one of the three magic eyes of the mystic fates. It was a green glass eyeball the size of a baseball. However, it contained great power. The other two eyes were secured. The Eye of Life was safe in Regina's vault and the Eye of Death was safe in the TARDIS. The third Eye was believed to be lost.

"How did she get that?" Clara asked.

"Back in New New York." Hook said. "The crocodile gave it to her. He must have. He had it and then claimed it was lost in time, but he must have given it to her."

"Correct." Missy said. "And I'm not even finished yet. I have the Dark One's dagger, the Eye of Birth, and three special Cybermen."

All of Missy's Cybermen were silver, except for three of them. These three were her most prized and most powerful minions. Suddenly, these three Cybermen appeared in clouds of smoke next to Missy. These three Cybermen were red, green, and white in color.

"I don't understand." David said.

"You don't recognize them?" Missy asked. "Everyone who died in Storybrooke has come back to life as my minions. Some of them were more magical then others."

"No." Regina said.

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"My mother died in Storybrooke." Regina said.

"So did Peter Pan." Hook said.

"And the Snow Queen." Emma said.

"Here they are reborn." Missy said. "The red one is Cora, also known as the Queen of Hearts. The green one is Peter Pan. The white one is the Snow Queen. I brought them and their power back to life. These three Cybermen have powerful magic and are completely loyal to me. I would give them over to the Doctor, but you made it clear that you don't want my help. So I'll keep them for myself."

"This is too crazy even for you." The Doctor said.

"Ingrid." Missy said. "Show them I mean business."

As Missy commanded, the white Cyberman extended its arm towards the group of heroes. Then, it unleashed a powerful blast of ice magic at them. Regina used magic to consume them all in smoke and transport them away just in time to avoid being frozen.

"I don't care what you do." Rumple said. "Just don't touch my wife."

"We'll see how the day plays out." Missy said. "I'm ready to head into town."


	4. The Master Plan

Chapter 4: The Master Plan

The Doctor, Clara, Regina, Hook, David, and Emma reappeared inside Granny's. Everyone noticed their stunned expressions. Obviously, they had all seen something terrible in the Storybrooke graveyard. They wondered what was so terrible that it could scare both the Doctor and the Evil Queen.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked, holding her infant son in her arms. "Did she raise the Cybermen?"

"Worse." Regina said. "She raised my mother."

"And Peter Pan." Hook said.

"And the Snow Queen." Emma said.

"They all came back to life as Cybermen and they have magic." David said.

"She has an army of normal Cybermen as well." Clara said.

"She'll be coming into town soon." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, the door to Granny's swung open and Belle came inside.

"What's going on?" Belle said. "Rumple just disappeared and I know something's not right."

"Belle." The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Belle asked. "What are you and Clara doing here?"

"Has Rumplestiltskin ever told you about Missy?" The Doctor asked.

"He said she was a witch that used to torment him and Baelfire before he became the Dark One." Belle said.

"She's back." Clara said. "She has the dagger and she's controlling Rumple."

"What? Why?" Belle asked.

"She's insane." The Doctor said.

"No." Clara said. "Missy's smart. She's one of the most clever people I've ever met. She definitely has a plan of some kind. She controls the Dark One, an army of Cybermen, and the Eye of Birth. That didn't just happen by accident. She's been planning this for a long time."

"So how do we defend ourselves?" Leroy asked. "She controls the town's most powerful magic user."

"Are you sure about that?" Regina asked, referring to herself and Emma Swan, the savior, as well as Clara Oswald. "Emma, Clara, and I will have a lot of power if we could combine our strength."

"Will it really be enough to stop someone with so much power?" Hook asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Regina said.

* * *

Back at the graveyard, Missy reveled in her success. Next to her stood the Dark One and her red, green, and white Cybermen (the reincarnations of Cora, Pan, and the Snow Queen). Behind her, stood an entire army of regular silver Cybermen, ready to obey her every order.

"Are you finally going to tell me your plan now?" Rumple asked.

"I suppose I might as well." Missy said. "You and I are going to take this army into Storybrooke so I can absorb all the magic this town has to offer, which is all the magic on Earth. I think the one thing the Time Lords were always missing was some magic. Once I become magical, there will be nothing I can't do. Then I'll make everyone in this town into a Cyberman to join my army. I need some more things first before I can do any of that. I have the Eye of Birth. I need the Eye of Life, the Eye of Death, and you."

"Me?" Rumple asked. "What could you possibly need me for with all that power?"

"You are the most powerful dark wizard in all of existence." Missy said. "Once I've taken all the power from Storybrooke, I need to take power from you."

"What are you saying?" Rumple asked.

"You know exactly what I'm saying." Missy said. "I'm going to kill you with the dagger. Then, people will no longer call me the Master. They will call me the Dark One. Now let's begin. It's time to take my army to Main Street."


	5. Prelude to Battle

Chapter 5: Prelude to Battle

As Missy started to mobilize her magical army of Cybermen out of the graveyard, the Storybrooke heroes were gathered at Granny's to try and come up with a plan to stop the evil Time Lady.

"If we knew exactly what she wanted, then we would know exactly how to stop her." The Doctor said.

"She has the Dark One's dagger, the Eye of Birth, and magic Cybermen." Clara said. "She wants power."

"But what for?" Mary Margaret asked. "What is she going to do with all that power?"

"She's had power before, but it's different this time." Regina said. "Now her power comes from magic, not science. She used to try to attack me with laser guns, but my magic always beat her."

"Missy wants magic." Emma said. "This is the only place in the world where there is any."

"So she wants to take all the magic in Storybrooke." Hook said.

"That would include the magic that is hiding this town and brought it here in the first place." Regina said. "If she takes away all the magic, Storybrooke will be wiped off the map."

"The Eye of Birth." The Doctor said. "It makes sense now."

"What are you talking about?" David asked.

"Why does she have the Eye of Birth?" The Doctor asked them. "She didn't need it to get the Dark One or raise the Cybermen. So why does she have it?"

"I have a feeling you're about to tell us." Leroy said.

"The Eye of Birth is one of the three Eyes of the Mystic Fates. Independently, they are each powerful. Combined, they could make someone almost invincible." The Doctor said. "She wants to take the other two Eyes. That's why she's doing this in Storybrooke."

"The Eye of Life is in my vault." Regina said.

"And the Eye of Death is in the TARDIS." Clara said.

"She knew I'd come here and bring the Eye of Death with me." The Doctor said. "Now all three are in one place and all she has to do is find them."

"But she hasn't found them yet." Clara said. "That means we can still use them to our advantage."

"I could use the Eye of Life to put an end to her." Regina said.

"I could use the Eye of Death to put all her Cybermen back in their graves." The Doctor said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Emma asked. "It sounds like we need those Eyes right now."

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise outside. It sounded similar to thunder, but there were no more storm clouds in the sky. It was the sound of Missy's hundreds of Cybermen marching in unison down Main Street. Missy stood at the front with the Dark One and the red, green, and white Cybermen.

"We have to confront her." The Doctor said. "She'll slaughter us all unless we can distract her and get the Eyes."

The Doctor, Clara, David, Regina, Emma, and Hook then ran outside. Mary Margaret gave baby Neal to Henry and told him to stay inside, where it will be safer. Then, the dwarves, Ruby, Mother Superior, and everyone else inside Granny's went outside to join their comrades. The Doctor and his Storybrooke friends stood in the center of the road. Missy and her army stopped just a few yards away from them. The Doctor and Missy were once again face to face, but the Doctor's army of fairy tale characters was nothing compared to Missy's enormous army of Cybermen.


	6. Magic Brawl

Chapter 6: Magic Brawl

There they stood face to face. Missy with the Dark One and her magical red, green, and white Cybermen stood at the front of her vast army of normal silver Cybermen behind her. The Doctor and his Storybrooke friends stood opposite her. It seemed that a battle was imminent.

"Tell me Doctor." Missy said. "Have you guessed my plan yet?"

"You want to take all the magic in Storybrooke." The Doctor said.

"Very good." Missy said. "That didn't take you very long at all."

"You also want the Three Eyes of the Mystic Fates." The Doctor said.

"Right again." Missy said. "Why don't you just hand them over to me now, instead of having all these people die for you yet again?"

"I'll stop you." The Doctor said. "I always do."

"That was before I got magic." Missy said, referencing the Dark One's dagger and the Eye of Birth in her two hands. "You have ten seconds until I give the order for my army to attack."

The Doctor and the others then backed away from Missy while she counted down from ten. They each took fighting positions. The Doctor did not want to see any of them fighting and dying and pleaded with them to retreat, but none would, including Clara.

"We have powerful magic of our own." Regina said. "We can take them."

"Three...two...one." Missy said.

Once Missy reached that number, Ingrid the white Cyberman stepped forward, extended its arm, and unleashed a magic ice blast directly at Emma. The Savior sent her own blast of white magic energy at Ingrid to counter it. Their two blasts met in the middle and they became locked in battle. Now that Ingrid was brought back to life she wanted revenge on someone. Since Elsa was gone, Emma would have to do. Also driven by revenge was Peter Pan the green Cyberman. He extended his arm towards Regina, the woman who prevented him from taking Henry's heart, and sent a blast of magic fire at her. Regina countered with her own fire blast and soon became locked in battle with the Cyber-Peter Pan.

The last magical Cyberman was Cora, the red one, who wanted revenge on Mary Margaret for killing her. So, the red Cyberman unleashed a powerful blast of purple dark magic at her. David pushed Mary Margaret out of the way just in time and they both fell to the floor, avoiding the blast. Clara used her own magic to conjure a magic fireball and throw it directly at Missy. However, Missy held the Eye of Birth, which protected her from Clara's magic. The Eye began to glow and the fireball disintegrated in mid-air before it could ever reach the evil Time Lady. Belle ran up to Rumple to try to help him.

"Please." Belle said to her husband. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." He replied. "I don't want to, but she has my dagger."

"Rumple." Missy said. "Stop chatting."

Missy then thrusted the dagger forward. At the same time, Rumplestiltskin thrusted his arm forward, sending Belle magically flying backwards into the crowd with the rest of the Storybrooke heroes. Missy was about to send in the rest of the normal Cybermen to finish the job and kill them all. The Doctor could see this was about to happen and pleaded with Regina.

"Get us out of here." The Doctor said to her. "If we get the other Eyes before she does, then we can still stop her and no one will have to die."

So, Regina used magic to consume them all in magic smoke and disappear from the chaos on Main Street.

"Where did they go?" Missy asked.

"They likely went to Regina's vault." Rumple said.

"Perfect." Missy said. "They'll lead me right to the other Eyes. Lead us there. We need to get to them first."

Henry watched from inside Granny's as he held his infant uncle in his arms. Rumple was leading Missy and the Cybermen down Main Street towards Regina's vault. They did not notice that he and the baby were inside. They were safe inside Granny's for now. However, if the Doctor couldn't figure out a way to stop the Master, no one in all of Storybrooke would be safe.


	7. The Vault

Chapter 7: The Vault

The Doctor, Clara, Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, and the others from Granny's appeared in the forest in front of Regina's vault. The sun had now set and the stars loomed over the night sky.

"We can't just run away and hide!" Leroy shouted.

"Those Cybermen were going to slaughter us!" Regina shouted. "I brought us here because there's a weapon in my vault that will allow us to defeat Missy and her Cybermen."

"Well I'm not waiting around for those things to hunt us down." Leroy said.

Then, Leroy and the other dwarves left in a huff and disappeared into the forest. They were going to back to their homes in order to get more weapons to defend themselves. Granny, Ruby, Dr. Hopper, Mother Superior, and everyone else then left the group to go do the same.

"What do we do now?" Clara asked.

"I'm going to get the Eye of Life from the vault." Regina said. "I'll be right back."

Regina then left to go inside her vault, leaving the others to wait outside.

"I couldn't get through to Rumple." Belle said. "Missy's hold on him is too strong."

"We'll stop her." Mary Margaret said. "We have a plan."

"Once Regina gets the Eye of Life, we need to get to the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "That's where the Eye of Death is. We need that one just as much as this one if we're going to stop her."

"It's never going to end." Emma said. "Why is there always some terrible evil trying to destroy us?"

"That's a part of life." David said.

"Maybe in the Enchanted Forest, but not here." Emma said.

"Don't think of all the bad things in Storybrooke." Hook said. "Think of all the good things."

"You sure have changed since the first time we met." Clara said to Hook.

"What happened the first day you met?" Emma asked.

"He tied me to the mast of his ship with Prince Eric while Regina and the Dark One fought over who would get to kill me." Clara said.

"Where was the Doctor?" Mary Margaret asked.

"In the TARDIS with Ariel." The Time Lord said. "The Dark One sent us on a mission. Long story."

Regina soon emerged from the vault holding a blue glass eyeball.

"I got it." Regina said. "The Eye of Life."

"How did you get that thing anyway?" Emma asked.

"I stole it from the Doctor back in the Enchanted Forest." Regina said.

"You crashed our celebration party and tried to have everyone in the Enchanted Forest kill us." David said.

"Let's focus on right now." Regina said.

"Transport us to the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "We need to get the Eye of Death before Missy."

"Well that won't happen." Missy said as she appeared with the Dark One out of the forest with her army of silver Cybermen behind her. However, Cora, Pan, and the Snow Queen were not with her.

"Where are your more...colorful Cybermen?" The Doctor asked.

"Guarding your TARDIS." Missy said. "I suggest you give up now, before people start dying."


	8. The Master vs The Evil Queen

Chapter 8: The Master vs The Evil Queen

The Doctor, Clara, Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Belle, and Hook stood in front of Regina's vault. Missy and Mr. Gold had just appeared with their army of silver Cybermen behind them. The magic Cybermen (Cora, Peter Pan, and the Snow Queen) were off guarding the TARDIS at the town line. Missy controlled the Dark One with the special dagger and she held the Eye of Birth in her hand. She came here to take the Eye of Life, which Regina had just retrieved from inside the vault.

"Let's not make this too painful." Missy said. "Hand it over."

"I've never handed it over to you before and I'm not doing it now." Regina said.

"Fine then." Missy said. "Boys! Show them what mummy taught you."

Then, the army of hundreds of Cybermen used the rockets in their feet to fly high up into the air. They flew in a circle around the heroes and aimed their laser guns at them. They hovered above, waiting for their mistresses call to strike them down.

"You forget." Regina said. "I've had the Eye longer than you. I have easy control over it."

Suddenly, the Eye of Life in Regina's hand began to glow. Then, Regina became surrounded by a blue aura and she too flew up into the air with the Cybermen. She then held the glowing Eye up to her lips and whispered into it. Then, every single Cyberman in the night sky became surrounded by a blue aura briefly before violently exploding. The night sky was lit up by the destruction of all these Cybermen at once. This event could be seen all over town. It looked like a crazy fireworks show to anyone far away. After a few moments, every Cyberman had disappeared and Regina remained glowing blue and floating above everyone. The Eye had incredible power, but she was not the only woman who had one. Missy used her Eye of Birth in the same way. It glowed bright green and then the Time Lady was surrounded by a green aura. She then flew up into the air many yards away from Regina. The Doctor could tell that they were about to fight.

"Clara." The Doctor said. "Transport us to the TARDIS. We still need to get the Eye of Death."

Clara did as the Doctor asked. With a wave of her arms, she consumed all the Storybrooke heroes in a cloud of magic smoke and disappeared.

"Dark One." Missy said. "Follow them. Do not let them take the Eye of Death. Kill all who stand in your way."

Mr. Gold reluctantly did as he was told. He too was consumed by magic smoke and disappeared leaving the Master and the Evil Queen flying in the air.

"I've been a master of magic for most of my life." Regina said. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me without the Dark One and you army of Cybermen?"

"The army was more for intimidation." Missy said. "I'm still quite powerful on my own."

"I destroyed your entire army without batting an eyelash. How hard do you think it'll be to take you down?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Stop the insufferable taunting and let's do this." Missy said.

Then both Missy and Regina thrusted their arms forward, each holding one of the three Eyes of the Mystic Fates in their palms. Missy released a powerful beam of green magic energy. Regina unleashed a powerful blast of blue magic energy. The two beams met in the center and caused a large, colorful explosion. However, this would not phase either woman. They continued to fire deadly magical blasts at each other. As the battle between Missy and Regina raged on, the Doctor and the others were hoping to get to the TARDIS across town and get the Eye of Death. That was the only way they could be guaranteed to stop Missy. However, the TARDIS was being guarded by three powerful Cybermen: The Snow Queen, Peter Pan, and the Queen of Hearts


	9. The Magic Cybermen

Chapter 9: The Magic Cybermen

The Doctor, Clara, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, David, and Belle appeared near the town line, where the TARDIS was parked. Their mission was simple. They had to go inside the TARDIS and get the Eye of Death. However, the TARDIS was being guarded the three magic Cybermen. They were Cora (the red one), Peter Pan (the green one), and the Snow Queen (the white one). Each had great power and would kill anyone who opposed them (except their Master). Everyone could see Missy and Regina's explosive battle in the distant sky. However, they couldn't afford to get distracted by it. This was their one shot to save the Storybrooke and they needed to remain focused. The fighting was about to begin.

Ingrid stepped forward first and unleashed a powerful blast of ice magic at the group. Emma and Clara used their combined power to deflect it, making the blast disappear before it could hit them. Emma and Clara then thrusted their arms at Ingrid, unleashing a powerful beam of light magic that raced through the white Cyberman and tore her to pieces. They had (once again) successfully taken out the Snow Queen. However, there were still two other vengeful, magical Cybermen to go and they would not go down without a fight.

Peter Pan and Cora both extended their arms and unleashed powerful blasts of magical fire. Their combined powers were especially strong. Emma and Clara put up a magic bubble around the group that acted as a shield. The fire hit the shield directly, but did not break it at first. When the fire eventually stopped, the magic force field had sustained heavy damage and broke apart. Pan and Cora truly were more powerful together. However the same was true of the Savior and the Impossible Girl. Once again, they used their combined magical strength to send a blast of light magic at Peter Pan. Just as with Ingrid, it ripped the green Cyberman apart, rendering Peter Pan dead for a second time.

However, while Emma and Clara focused on Pan, Cora was getting ready to attack. The Doctor saw this and knew that the two magical women would be caught off guard. Then the Doctor realized that he too could fight. He still had his sonic screwdriver. Sonic technology counteracts magic. He used it to defeat Maleficent when he went to the Enchanted Forest for the first time with Rose Tyler. So, he whipped out his screwdriver, aimed it at Cora, and activated it. Soon, the red Cyberman froze. She could not move. Then, sparks of lightning started flying out of her until she eventually combusted and broke apart. The Queen of Hearts was once again dead.

"You did it!" Mary Margaret shouted with joy.

The team then looked up at the sky. They could still see Missy and Regina battling it out in the air with their two magical Eyes. If the Doctor could get the third one, he could use it to stop Missy and save Storybrooke. So, the Doctor ran into the TARDIS. Once he was gone, a small cloud of magic smoke appeared, revealing the Dark One.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted. "You came back."

"I came to get the Eye of Death and kill everyone who stands in my way." Rumple replied. "I don't want to kill any of you, but I will."

"We won't let you take the Eye." Hook said.

"Well then I guess you're all going to die." The Dark One said.


	10. The Final Magic Battle

Chapter 10: The Final Magic Battle

The Doctor was gone. He had fled into the TARDIS to retrieve the Eye of Death, the only thing left that they needed to stop Missy. While he was in there, Clara, Emma, Hook, David, Mary Margaret, and Belle remained outside in front of the town line with the Dark One under the Master's control. Rumple was tasked with retrieving the Eye of Death and killing anyone who stands in his way.

"Rumple please try." Belle said. "You can break the hold Missy has on you."

"You don't think I've already tried that?" Rumple asked. "I don't want to do this. The magic of the dagger is too strong even for me."

"Then we'll just have to take you down." Emma said.

Clara and Emma then thrusted their arms forward, using their combined powers to send a blast of white magic energy at the Dark One. However, Mr. Gold was older, wiser, and more powerful than both of them. He used magic to disappear and avoid the blast. Then, when the blast hit a tree, causing it to combust, he reappeared in the exact same spot.

"I warned you not to fight me." Mr. Gold said.

The Dark One then lifted his arms. As he did, Clara and Emma began levitating in the air. Then, Mr. Gold started to move his fingers inward and form fists. As he did that, both Emma and Clara could feel their necks being squeezed by dark magic. The Dark One was choking them.

"Rumple stop!" Belle screamed.

"I wish I could." He said.

David then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Mr. Gold. Hook then drew out his sword and changed at the Dark One. Mr. Gold simply blinked his eyes. Then, Hook, David, Belle, and Mary Margaret became paralyzed by magic. They couldn't move, meaning Mr. Gold had plenty of time to finish off the Savior and the Impossible Girl. Suddenly, the TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor walked out holding the Eye of Death. He was shocked to discover what was happening in his absence.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Doctor yelled.

"What Missy wants." Mr. Gold replied. "She's using the dagger to control me."

"I'll use the Eye to free you from her control." The Doctor said.

"If it were really that simple, I would've done that myself hundreds of years ago." Gold replied.

By now, Emma and Clara were really struggling to breathe. The Doctor saw no other option but to stop the Dark One. The Doctor held the brown glass eyeball in his hands. He'd only ever used magic a handful of times before and he was certainly not a wizard. But he had to try. If not, then Mr. Gold would kill Clara. He focused as hard as he could and soon enough, the Eye of Death began to glow. He'd seen this be used many times before and the Doctor figured he knew what to do. He held the glowing ball up to his lips and whispered a command into it. Then, the Dark One became magically immobilized. Since he was not in control anymore, Mr. Gold's grip on Emma and Clara was released. The two women fell to the ground, lucky to be alive. They soon got back on their feet. Clara ran over to the Doctor, while Emma used her powers to un-paralyze the others. Clara hugged the Doctor.

"Thank you." She said. "We did it. We got the Eye. So what so we do now?"

"I'm going to end this." The Doctor said.

* * *

Missy and Regina continued to fly through the night sky, using their magic Eyes to fire blasts of powerful magic at each other. They were both able to deflect and dodge the other's attacks. Since they each had one of the Eyes of the Mystic Fates, they were evenly matched. Suddenly, a third figure flew up into the sky. Regina and Missy stopped their fighting so that they could see who it was. Sure enough, this figure was the Doctor, holding the Eye of Death in his hands. The old Time Lord was using its power to fly and use magic the same way Missy was. He flew over next to Regina to show that they were teaming up to use their combined power against the Master.

"I thought you hated magic." Missy said.

"I do." The Doctor said. "I only use it in the most extreme circumstances. Taking you down seems like an appropriate excuse."

"Two against one." Missy said. "That's not very fair now is it?"

"You don't get to talk about fair." Regina said.

"All your Cybermen are gone and the Dark One has been paralyzed." The Doctor said. "Just give up now."

"I've still got the Eye of Birth." Missy said. "This is still more power than I've ever had before. I suppose I can't take all the magic in Storybrooke, but this is still quite a bit."

The Doctor and Regina had enough. They looked at each other briefly and knew exactly what they were going to do. The Eye of Life and the Eye of Death glowed in their hands. Missy could tell what they were about to do. The Eye of Birth started to glow in her hand as well. She was still holding the Dark One's Dagger in the other hand. Then, the Doctor and Regina thrusted their arms forward, sending a blast of magic energy at Missy. The blast contained the combined power of two of the Eyes. Missy used the Eye of Birth to create a bubble shield around herself. Unfortunately for her, the power two Eyes was easily able to overpower the strength of only one Eye. Missy's shield did not last. It shattered into pieces and the blast knocked her out of the sky. As Missy fell hundreds of feet through the air, she let go of both the Eye of Birth and the Dark One's Dagger. The Doctor and Regina swooped down and each caught one of the objects. Missy however had one more trick up her sleeve. She was still wearing her vortex manipulator. She pressed a button on it and disappeared in a flash of blue light before she hit the ground.

"Where'd she go?" Regina asked.

"She teleported away." The Doctor said. "It's over. We won."


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11: Epilogue

The sun rose over Storybrooke, a sight not everyone was sure they would see again. Over the course of a day, Missy raised an army of Cybermen and terrorized the town. The Doctor and Regina defeated her, but this was certainly not the last they would see of the Master. The Storybrooke heroes gathered at Granny's on this fine morning for a celebratory breakfast. The Doctor and Clara spent the night in Storybrooke, promising to come to the breakfast before departing in the TARDIS. The heroes sat at one long table. They talked, smiled, and ate. Soon, it became time to discuss a serious issue. What were they going to do with the three Eyes of the Mystic Fates?

"We can't keep them all together." David said. "If someone goes looking for one and then finds all of them...that's just more power than anyone should have."

"Agreed." Emma said.

"So what should we do?" Clara asked.

"The system we had before worked fine." The Doctor said. "We keep one here in Storybrooke in a locked vault. The other will stay in the TARDIS, which never stays in the same place or time very long."

"What about the third one?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I say we bring it back where we found it." Hook said. "Bring it to that museum in New New York. Five billion years in the future, people forget that the Eyes even exist."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Belle said.

"Good." The Doctor said. "I'm glad that's settled."

"There's still one thing that's irritating me." Mr. Gold said.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Missy brought every person who died in Storybrooke back to life as Cybermen." Gold said.

"Yes we know." Regina said. "We were there."

"So where was your sister?" Gold asked the former Evil Queen.

"Zelena?" The Doctor asked.

"She died in Storybrooke before Elsa and the Snow Queen became our priorities." Emma said. "We saw her die on a video footage from the sheriff's office."

"The Wicked Witch was more powerful than Cora, Pan, and Ingrid." Gold asked. "So why didn't Missy bring her back?"

"What are you saying?" Mary Margaret asked. "Do you think she's still alive."

"I don't know." Gold said. "I just think it's suspicious."

"Don't forget." Clara said. "We're here to celebrate defeating Missy."

The heroes continued to eat, talk, and laugh for another half an hour. Then, the time travelers decided it was time for them to leave. After a sweet goodbye, Clara used her magic to transport herself and the Doctor to the TARDIS, which was still parked by the town line. The Doctor held the Eye of Death, which he would keep in the TARDIS. Clara held the Eye of Birth, which they were going to now take to New New York five billion years in the future. They entered the TARDIS.

"I wish I could tell you Missy will never bother us again." The Doctor said.

"All the more reason to get these Eyes as far away from each other as possible." Clara said. "I still can't believe all the Enchanted Forest princes and princesses live in a small New England town."

"I have a harder time believing that Regina's actually changed." The Doctor said. "She seems sincere, but she's been my enemy as the Evil Queen far more times than she's been my friend."

"I'm happy for her." Clara said. "Everyone deserves some happiness."

The Doctor then fiddled around the TARDIS console until the big blue box faded away from Storybrooke.

* * *

Missy reappeared on a beach in the Caribbean. Her teleport must have gotten messed up. That was something she could easily fix later. As she stood on the deserted beach, she reflected on her plan and came to the same conclusion that the Dark One came to. Zelena wasn't there. Why wasn't the Wicked Witch there? The only explanation was that she was still alive...somewhere. All Missy had to do now was find her.

* * *

 _THE END! Thank you all so much for reading. This concludes the second season of Once Upon a Time Machine. Special thanks to canonman89 for reviewing. I am planning on writing a third series beginning around April 2016 or so. It will consist of ten stories, just as the other ones did, but there will be two different plots. The first five stories and the last five stories will have different story lines. I'm just trying something different. Once Upon a Time gets two story lines in over the course of one season. I figured I'd give it a try too. The first one (as you may have guessed) will involve the Master and the Wicked Witch. Thanks so much again for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
